El Hechizo
by clhoe-black-potter
Summary: Una guerra contra Voldy y muchos hechizos juntos hacen un tunel hacia al pasado, como se lo tomaran Harry y los demas?


Hola! Soy Clhoe y me gustaría que supierais que estos personajes NO son míos, pertenecen a JK ROWLING que ya me gustaría a mí que fueran míos!!! Anda que no me iba yo pronto al caribe!! Pero bueno dejo de soñar, algunos no pertenecen a J como Susan March, ya que lo he leído en muchos fics, pero no se quien lo creo realmente al que le doy la enhorabuena!!! Bueno me dejo de rollos y empiezo el fic , por favor dejadme Reviews ... para saber si este fic vale la pena.

EL HECHIZO

Capitulo.1 Presente y pasado.

En un pasillo de Hogwarts, bastante oscuro, se encontraba un joven, lamentándose por su mala suerte... Hacia poco que Sirius había muerto, y todavía no había superado aquello, el profesor Lupin estaba en San Mugo, bastante grave por la maldición Imperius, y ya no le quedaban las pocas ganas de vivir de antes, ahora Draco se había unido a ellos y se había hecho amigo de ellos. Cuando Voldy mato a su madre, Draco dejó a su padre a un lado, junto a sus antiguos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, y se hasta ahora vivía con el profesor Lupin en la que fue la casa en Grimmauld Place.

De pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

**Harry! Se puede saber donde estabas? A todos nos tenías preocupados! No ves como están las cosas por aquí! No vuelvas a hacer eso! NUNCA!!!!**!- Dijo una chica de pelo castaño, ya no enmarañado, sino que era liso y largo que le llegaba por la cintura (gracias a un hechizo).

**Tranquila Hermione, respira que te vas a ahogar y para que queremos otra desgracia...**- Dijo Harry, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos

**Harry... No fue culpa tuya vale? Entiéndelo ya! Tú no tuviste la culpa!**

**Si que la tuve Hermione! Yo y mi maldita manía de hacerme el héroe, si os hubiera hecho caso, Sirius aun estaría aquí! AUN ESTARIA AQUÍ HERMIONE! **– Dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.- **No valgo la pena...**

**No digas eso** – Dijo Draco que acababa de llegar- **el que no vale la pena soy yo, que e sido un ser despreciable, haciendo todo lo que me decía un padre que nada mas gritaba a mi madre, y hacia todo lo que quería un maldito mago de pacotilla, e sido un peón para el, algo que promete que será igual que el, pero no su hijo. Como crees que me siento después de hacer lo que quería mi padre y después de que maten a mi madre delante mía y me digan que eso are yo con miles de muggles y magos! NUNCA! Me e dado cuenta y ...**

**Y eso es lo que importa Draco, todos te hemos perdonado, y punto** – Dijo Hermione autoritaria.

**Bueno y para que me habéis llamado?-** Pregunto harry curioso

**Bueno pues....**- Empezó Hermione**- Pues...**

**Pues que los mortífagos van a atacar Hogwarts, como ya sabes y Dumbledore ya no sabe que hacer, si sacarnos de aquí, o esperar a que lleguen y atacar junto la orden**.- Termino Draco

**Pues yo no me voy! No pienso dejar que mas gente muera por mí...**- Dijo Harry- **Se acabó.**

Y dicho esto se fue derecho al despacho de Dumbledore.

**Sabemos que es tozudo y que no hay nada que hacer pero primero muerta que dejar que perdamos a mas gente, **-dijo Hermione, - **Yo también me quedo y tu Draco?**

**También, no podría soportar que muera mas gente, pero es algo imposible jejejje **– rió nervoso**- Bueno pues vamos a comunicárselo a Dumbledore**.

**Si claro, Vámonos**

En ese momento se escucho la nerviosa voz de la profesora McGonagall por el micrófono.

**Alumnos, los que no se queden en Hogwarts que bajan inmediatamente a la estación, INMEDIATAMENTE, si no, no podrán salir.**

Había gente que se quedaba a pelear, sobretodo de sexto y séptimo. Entre ellos Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, y más gente del ED, ayudando a pelear junto a la orden del fénix.

Pronto llegarían los mortífagos, y también muchos aurores del ministerio estaban llegando.

Pasaban las horas y de pronto se escucharon los gritos de los mortífagos, la guerra había empezado.

Harry y los demás alumnos que quedaban se quedaron dentro del castillo, algunos para ayudar a madame pomfrey y los demás para luchar contra el que lograra entrar dentro del castillo.

Harry estaba nervioso, no podía permitir ver a mas gente así, muriendo y sufriendo, pensaba en sirius, en sus padres, en toda la gente que se hubiera salvado si a Tom Ryddle , no lo hubieran tratado mal en aquel orfanato cuando de pronto vio al mago que había echo su vida pedacitos...

**Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, si es el mismísimo Harry Potter!- Voldy se rió con aquella risa fría que te hiela la sangre- De esta no escaparas pequeño iluso!**

Dicho aquello le lanzo la avada kedravra, pero Harry no se quedo quieto, el le lanzo otra maldición, de defensa pero no fue el único hechizo, los hechizos de Hermione, ginny luna, ron y los demás, junto a las de algunos mortífagos que les atacaban y se unieron todas.

Como resultado una luz cegadora envolvió a la mayoría de los chicos y los impulsó hasta el centro.

**Al cabo de 4 horas**

Harry sentía como la cabeza, le fuera a estallar, _estoy muerto?_ Pensó, _Volveré a ver a sirius y a mis padres?, si ni siquiera dolió!, _

De golpe Harry sintió como si le hubieran tirado la bola mas grande del mundo en la espalda, tragándose bastante barro.

**Lo siento!!!** – Escucho decir a un niño, levanto la vista y se encontró en el campo de Quidditch, pero mucho más nuevo que antes, y hacia un día precioso... Cuanto hacia que no veía un día así!- **Oye estas bien???-** Volvió a preguntar el niño

**Ehhh... estoy muerto?** – Pregunto Harry perdido

**Creo que le diste demasiado fuerte Kevin! Mira que eres animal!-** Dijo una niña de pelo muy negro, como la noche y ojos anaranjados

**Oye sandy que a ti nadie te dijo que dieras tu opinión!- **Harry se fijo que el niño, era la versión masculina de la niña, seguramente serian gemelos

**Eres un borde hermanito, estas bien?** – Pregunto la niña – **No le hagas caso a mi hermano, creo que te pego con una Quaffle **

**Quaffle? Pero yo donde estoy?- **Pregunto harry

**Pues en el campo de quidditch en Hogwarts jejejejejeje – **Dijo el niño

**Y que día es hoy??**

**2 de septiembre de 1978 por que?**

**1978?¿?¿??¿?¿?- **Pregunto Harry con cara de que había oído mal.

**Creo que será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería..._- _**Dijo Sandy preocupada por el estado mental de harry.

Llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, el pobre estaba delirando..._ como podía ser que estuviera en el pasado! Era sencillamente imposible!, un momento, eso significaba que volvería a ver a sus padres y a Sirius, y Remus estaría bien! Era sencillamente un sueño! Eso es pero Voldemort me ataco... no se..._ pensaba Harry (estoy es cuchando la nueva de Andy y Lucas!!) Cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya estaba en la enfermería, y se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban también hay conversando y bastante nerviosos...

**Harry! Ven aquí que es urgente! Tu sabes donde estamos! Mejor dicho tu sabes en que año estamos?- **Dijo Hermione bastante alterada

**Que si lo se? Si.... Esto quiere decir que estamos en el pasado, en el pasado donde mis padres están vivos...- **Dijo Harry

**Pero ya os habéis fumado esas hiervas muggles raras? DIOS! YA VA EL DECIMO-QUINTO!!!!- **Dijo la señora pomfrey

**Em... ¿Señora pomfrey? 0o - **Pregunto una voz desde la puerta

**No.... Tu abuela! A ti que te parece! Se acabo! Esto lo va a saber Dumbledore! Claro que si! Van a prohibir esas hierbas! vamos que si como yo me llamo Irma Pomfrey! (**el nombre me lo he inventado...)

Y dicho esto salio hecha una moto.

**Creo que la alteramos- **Dijo aquella voz

**Oye Ginny tu que haces aquí?- **Pregunto Ron

**A ti que te parece jugar al monopoly?? **

**Vale, vale pero que te paso?**

**Cuando desperté me encontré con que estaba subida en un árbol y cuando intente bajar pues**...- Dijo señalando su mano, que estaba vendada**- lo que hace la mala suerte ¬¬**

**MALA SUERTE! Pero si estas viva! Que mas quieres! Que te toque la lotería y aparezcas como mujer del ministro de magia? Ah! Y no me llames RONNIE!!!!!!!!- **Dijo Ron "bastante" cabreado

**Fuiste tu el que se fumo las hierbas Ron?? **

**Ginny!!!- **Corto la conversación Hermione** – Por dios! Que majaderías dices!**

**Con que lo defiendes no? Mmmmm me parece que alguien esta por alguien nn - **Dijo Ginny satisfecha al ver como ron adquiría mucho mas rojo que el de su propio color de pelo y Hermione acababa parecida a un semáforo de lo colorada que estaba.

**Anda y tu? De quien esta "coladita" Ginebra Weasley???- **Dijo hermione vengativa.

**Y a ti que te importa!- **dijo ginny muy muy muy enfadada, comenzado a ponerse mas colorada que los dos juntos

**Basta! – **intervino esta vez Harry**- lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a los demás y...**

Pero Harry no pudo acabar la frase por que lo que vio lo dejo completamente helado...

**Que les pareció? Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, solo os pido que me dejéis Reviews para saber si es lo bastante bueno o dejarlo...**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste, adelanto que en el próximo capitulo aparecen James , Sirius , Remus y Peter oO (maldito sea), también aparecerán los demás y Lily y sus amigas, podréis recomendarme algo para el fic**

**Muchas Gracias de nuevo y os dejo MUA!!**


End file.
